1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to improved delivery and control of hemostasis powder in vascular access procedures and in other hemostasis control procedures and more particularly to such compositions with Magnetite for enhanced control of the powdery composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Hemostasis powders are well known. Thompson et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,974 & 4,551,326, disclose processes for the manufacture of potassium ferrate and similar high oxidation state oxyiron compounds. Patterson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,347 and Patterson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,265, disclose the mixing of potassium ferrate and anhydrous strongly acidic cation exchange resins for the cessation of bleeding. These patents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Kuo et al. (J. Vasc Interv. Radiol. 19:1 72-79 2008) disclose the benefit of ferrate/resin mixtures in reducing the time to hemostasis (TTH) from 6 minutes to 4 minutes versus D-stat, the market leader in hemostasis pads. Michelson (The American Journal of Cosmetic Surgery 25-3 2008) shows that the ferrate/resin mixtures are excellent for wound care. Michelson demonstrated complete closure of a patient with twin brachial dehisced wounds following cosmetic surgery. After 16 weeks, the patient healed without scarring.
Thompson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,326) also teaches that Magnetite, Fe3O4, or iron oxide, Fe2O3 (common rust) are suitable substrates for making ferrate, FeO4−. But critically, the iron compounds have to be heated above the Curie point, that temperature at which a ferromagnetic material loses its ferromagnetic ability. For iron, the Curie point is 768° C. Thus Thompson teaches that potassium ferrate is not magnetic even if the starting raw material was magnetic.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
Exemplary embodiments are illustrated in reference figures of the drawings. It is intended that the embodiments and figures disclosed herein are to be considered to be illustrative rather than limiting.